One in the Same
by RoseLilly1
Summary: The smiles are a facade; a cover for the lies that you are to hear from their sharp tongues. They are coming to ruin the world on both sides of the coin. Deception and pain are the tools used to rule this planet, and no sides, good or evil, will stand in their way.


"Aaaahhh!"

A girl's scream filled the block, causing onlookers to look up at the blazing building with wonder and fear. 'Someone's in there!' and 'Help that girl!' was shouted from the crowed that were held back behind barricades and armed officers. Flames reached fifty feet into the sky, towering over the firefighters standing helplessly in front of the building that was engulfed in fire.

"I thought we evacuated everybody out of this building!" called out the chief of the fighters. The burly man looked at his men desperately but the ten men, whose uniforms were covered in soot, simply starred back with eyes filled with fear and guilt.

A young, auburn-haired man in one of those yellow jackets threw down the mask he was cleaning as he looked at his idiot teammates. He picked up an axe that lay next to one of the large fire truck tires and ran ahead of them. The chief yanked the boy back, "What do you think you are doing Jacob? No mask? No oxygen? You'll die if you go in there!"

The young man's icy blue eyes glared into his superior's hazel eyes, causing the man to loosen his grip. "I would rather die than know that no one ever tried to save this girl!" He brushed off the man's hand harshly before bolting in-between the fallen door frame and cracked wall.

"That boy…"

Jacob stood in the middle of a large room. He spun around slowly, trying to see the girl through the thick smoke and orange flames. "Kid?" There was nothing and his heart dropped. 'She…she can't be dead…' he thought gravely. He looked back at the opening where he entered and thought of retreating back but the scream echoed back into his ears. He looked up, understanding that she was in one of the upper levels.

He coughed harshly into his hand before locating the stairs. He stared at the staircase cautiously, not trusting himself to climb it. Yet his fear subsided and trudged up the fire-coated steps.

Shifting from foot to foot, a skilled firefighter stood by the truck anxiously. He stared up at the dancing flames on the building and reached for the chief. "H-He, the kid has been in there for too long! It's been five minutes! We…we need to go in and get him!"

Chief rubbed his hands into his greasy hair, "We can't go in! The building will collapse any minute." He glanced over at the hose that wasn't able to even touch the fire with water. "That stupid kid." He muttered.

"God damn it! The roof is falling in. Can anybody help him?!"

"I believe I can. What seems to be the problem?"

The chief and the younger fighter looked behind them and nearly fell back in awe. The chief stuttered out, "Su-Superman!"

The raven-haired hero smiled down at the two. He looked up and analyzed the building, "How did this happen?"

The chief raised his hands in frustration, "We have no idea! But the real problem is that a young man of ours went in when we heard a girl screaming in there. He hasn't come out in a while."

Superman placed his hands on his hips, "I'll get those two…" Before he could finish his sentence Jacob came running from the building with a blonde-haired girl clutched to his neck. The kid dodged an explosion that erupted from the burning structure and skidded behind the fire trucks that were lined up. He pressed his back against the front of the truck and took a deep and relaxing breath.

"Are you alright kid?"

Jacob's head shot up. 'Wait…isn't that…Clark?' He glanced over his shoulder and saw the Man of Steel staring down at him with great worry. Sweat from his neck froze when the realization caught up with him, 'Wait…Clark is Superman?' He looked closer at his face and then smirk, 'Oh yeah, it's totally him.'

Superman shook his shoulder gently, "Hey, are you there?"

The boy shook his head and before coming back to reality. He nodded, "Yeah…I'm fine." He looked at the hero for a moment longer before looking back down at the fair-haired girl.

Superman asked, "How are you young lady?"

He looked down at the girl who was hiding her face in the man's shirt. Jacob handed the girl over to a medic who gestured for the little one. Superman smiled awkwardly from the lack of response but just assumed that she pasted out. He glanced down at the firefighter and clasped his hand over his shoulder, "You did a brave thing today. I'm sure it wasn't easy to go in there like that. I have to go. Don't jump into any more fires on my account." His eyes twinkled as he turned to leave.

Jacob whispered, "Nice to see you again too, Clark Kent."

Clark stiffened at his everyday name and walked to the man slowly. He whispered, "Who is this Clark Kent?"

The young man gave a sly smile, "Why are you whispering?"

He said aloud, "Come, young man! I'll fly you home!" He grabbed a fistful of his musty jacket and pulled him into the air as he flew over the buildings and ant-like people. The wind whipped at Jacob's red hair, causing him to move stray strands aside.

Superman set the boy down on a rooftop, far from the burning part of the city and turned to him abruptly, "How do you know who I am?" He stepped dangerously close to the kid, glaring with much might as he could, which wasn't much.

"You don't remember bro?" Jacob laughed as he stepped away from the man, wishing for his bubble to be replenished. "It's me! Jacob DonClerk! All I have to say is two works: Face Mask."

Superman's laughed was exuberant as he slammed his hand against his back, "Jacob! Long time no see! Wait, how did you know it was me?"

Jacob snorted, "Well, I can distinguish voices. I can never forger a voice or pair of eyes…that and you don't look too much different without glasses."

Clark smirked as he crossed his arms, "Well, kid…it's nice to see you again. After all these years. We should have dinner sometime. Talk about what we've done." He smiled fondly down on the man.

The ginger nodded, "Sure thing. But, uh, could you send me to the hospital? I want to make sure the girl is alright!"

"You know, you've always been a kind soul. Sure. I'll give you a lift." Before Jacob to thank his old friend properly he was already in the air, being hung by his arm pits.

"Thanks for the warning!"

Within moments Superman had him standing upon the front steps of the hospital. Superman gave the kid a card and smiled, "I'm serious about that offer. Call me sometime and we'll get coffee or something!"

Laughing, Jacob replied, "You are so awkward with these things! Well, see ya!"

Jacob waved goodbye to the super hero. When the man was out of eye shot Jacob's smile disappeared and he retreated into the hospital with his hands stuffed into his uniform pockets.

Finding the girl's room wasn't all too hard to find. Well, after every female nurse stopped trying to land a date with him. Saving a little girl from a burning building really made you a chick magnet.

Upon entering the room, his eyes had to adjust from the bright florescent lights from the hallway to a room whose only source of light was from the window. The room held one bed that held one girl. That girl's blonde locks were slowly turning white; whose eyes held no color in her irises except for a few traces of grey, only leaving her with pitch-black pupils.

_**That went extremely well.**_

The man groaned before slumping onto the waiting chair by her bed, _you're going to be the death of me._

_**You know fully well that I would never harm you or put you in danger.**_

_Why let me go so far in the first place?_

_**Dramatic effect. We want them to believe that you can come out of any obstacle, do we not?**_

_Yeah, well, what about you?_

_**They did not see my true eye or hair color. They won't know it was I. I can always think of something else…**_

**First duel chapter of Anytimeanyplacei'lltakeuon and NaaraHatake! You should take a look at our stories along with this one! We are pretty awesome.**

**So, who is this duo? What do they want?**

**How does this man know Superman and how can he tell it is Clark Kent?**

**Review. Favorite. Subscribe.**

**Awesomesauce!**


End file.
